Waiting
by UltimateBookReader2014
Summary: When the firealarm goes off, Nikki leads her class out like everyone else. Tom's class is the last class to exit. When Tom does his register, when He gets to his sons name. There is no reply. When Tom runs back into the building to find him what will happen? Will the last thing Nikki was ever able to say to Tom was that she hated him? What is the secret everyones keeping from Josh?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick summary: Tom and Nikki had been together for just over 7 months. The last thing Nikki had said to Tom was that she hated him. He'd stormed off.**

Nikki was sat in the PRU with her class when the fire alarm went off. She led her class out quickly and began to do the register.

Tom's class was last out. Everyone stood and listened as Tom did the register.

"Conner?" Asked Tom nearly at the end of the register.

"Yes sir." Replied Connor as a massive bang went off behind Tom making everyone jump. Tom quickly glanced over his shoulder before continuing.

Tom rushed through the register when he finally got to his sons name."Josh?" Asked Tom.

He got silence in return.

"Joshua Stevenson?" He repeated slightly louder,

No reply in 30 seconds.

Tom's face drained itself of colour.

He gulped squeezed his fists before asking.

"Has anyone seen Josh?" He asked clearly agitated now.

"No sir not since in class." Replied Connor.

A second explosion made Tom panic.

He cursed under his breath and turned to look at the school.

He bit his lip and looked down as he began to panic.

"The fire brigade is coming." Shouted Michael.

"They'll take to bloody long." Snapped Tom as he dropped his bag and jacket on the grass.

He pegged it towards the building as fast as he could.

"THOMAS EDWARD CLARKSON GET BACK HERE NOW!" Shouted Grantly as loud as he could.

But Tom ignored him and disappeared in the smoke.

It had been 5 minutes and nothing had changed. Nikki was pacing up and down.

"What if he doesn't make it? The last thing I would have said to him was that I hate him!" Said Nikki to Sian.

"He'll be fine." Said Sian just as they heard Josh scream.

The words pierced the air so clearly.

"DAD!" Shouted Josh.

People jumped and stared worriedly at the building.

"DAD NO!" Everyone heard Josh shout again.

Nikki was panicking.

The fire brigades sirens could be heard.

"HELP!" They heard Josh scream. Nikki stepped forward and sian grabbed her firmly.

2 minutes later and the fire brigade still weren't here. Josh was still shouting, Michael was getting agitated as well now. A black car pulled up on the road, and a man with jet black hair came running.

"What happened is everyone ok?" He panted.

"Erm who are you?" Asked Michael.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked the man agitatedly looking around.

Michael was nervously looking him up and down now.

The mans head snapped back.

"Where's Thomas?" He spat.

"Budgen!" He shouted again.

"Samuel?" Asked the man.

"Omg where's my brother?" Asked Samuel.

"Samuel calm down there both missing the fire brigade are on there way." Said Grantly.

Everyone was staring now.

When the silence was broken once again by Josh's shout for help. Samuel turned to find himself grabbed and restrained by Michael and Matt.

Samuel was tears eyed but not as bad as Nikki.

Suddenly a shadowed figure appeared in the smoke. It was someone dragging someone.

"HELP!" Shouted Josh.

Michael, Matt and Samuel ran together this time to help. Samuel and Michael listen Tom up off the ground. As matt caught Josh as he collapsed in tears into his arms.

Everyone was whispering agitatedly discussing what was happening. The fire brigade and paramedics had arrived. They had rushed to Toms aid, which left Matt to carry Josh to the ambulance. Nikki had ran forward with Sian in tears.

Josh was limp and lying on a stretcher.

Suddenly he shot up. Matt grabbed him.

"My dad." He sobbed.

"Josh shh it's ok you did great there going to help him now, just calm down you need to be checked out." Matt comforted Josh as best he can.

Nikki went with Tom and Sian.

Matt went with Josh and Grantly.

Michael, Maggie and Christine were left to send everyone home and wait for the fire brigade to do there job.

Tom was unconscious and still in a critical condition.

Matt and Grantly were with Josh.

Samuel had drove his own car as his brother might not be impressed to see him he let his friends go with him instead.

Matt sat talking to Grantly whilst Josh lay asleep between them.

"Dad?" Whimpered the boy.

"It's ok Josh." Replied Matt.

"Mr Wilding?" He asked confused?

"Ye Josh its me and Mr Budgen." Replied Matt.

"But my dad..." Josh started.

"Erm Josh do you remember anything?" Asked Grantly,

"The fire. My dad he saved me and then the fire got him." Sobbed Josh.

"Josh.." Started Matt.

"It wasn't a nightmare was it? It really did happen didn't it?" Sobbed Josh.

"Yes Josh it did happen but everything's going to be ok." Replied Matt.

"My head hurts sir." Whimpered Josh.

"I'll get a doctor." Replied Matt walking out.

"Mr Budgen?" Asked Josh.

"Yes Josh?" Asked Grantly.

"Dad is ok isn't he?" Asked Josh.

"I don't know Josh. But I hope so. I really do." Replied Grantly concerned for his best friend.

Matt walked in with a doctor.

"Joshua it's good to see you awake." Replied the man.

"My dad? Is he ok?" Asked Josh.

"Ok Joshua my names Mr Carling and I'm just going to do a few tests." Replied the doctor.

"My dad?" Josh repeated.

"I don't know Joshua," replied the man.

"I know Josh I'll go see what Miss Boston and Mrs Diamond know ok?" Offered Grantly.

"Please." Replied Josh.

Grantly nodded and walked out.

"Oh so it's Josh is it then?" Asked the doctor taking his temperature.

"Would you mind pulling your top up please?" Asked the man.

"I'll wait outside if you want Josh?" Offered Matt.

"No please stay sir. I'm scared." Mumbled Josh pulling up his shirt to reveal several stitches, burns and cuts into his skin.

"Ok I'll just give you your medication" said the doctor pressing a button which injected a clear liquid into Josh's drip before walking out.

Grantly returned whispered something to Matt before Matt weakly smiled at Josh as they both exited the room.

Josh was scared now. He bolted straight up a nervously looked at the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: ok I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for reading and please review and follow.**_

Josh's breathing had increased and the monitor was beeping quicker than before. Josh was really scared he wanted to know what was happening. Why had Matt and Grantly suddenly left?

Josh lay back down exhausted. He rolled over and sobbed into his pillow, Josh didn't hear the door open as two people silently walked in and sat in the two seats the two men had occupied before. Josh had stopped crying and had quietened to a soft wimping. His hand was on his head in his messed up curly hair. He felt a hand touch his and he jumped a hundred feet into the air. The person instantly let go and sat back.

Josh shot up and instantly stopped whimpering.

"Oh Nikki." He sighed.

"Hi Josh." Replied Nikki.

Josh was panicking when he noticed that Nikki had obviously been crying. He sensed someone behind him and he span round.

"Mrs Diamond what is happening?" He asked.

"Josh it's going to be ok." Comforted Sian.

"If it's going to be ok why won't people tell me what's happening?" Asked Josh.

"Nikki tell him. Isn't it going to be ok." Requested Sian.

"He is 14 sian." Replied Nikki.

"So?" Asked Josh confused.

"Sian he deserves to know." Said Nikki nearly in tears.

"Nikki please tell me." Pleaded Josh grabbing her hand.

"We don't know what's going to happen Josh." Replied Nikki.

Josh's face plummeted below earths crust.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"They have drips and machines all over him Josh. He has basically no skin all over his back and the right side of his body including his face." Replied Sian.

"No. That's not right. It can't be, it's all my fault." Sobbed Josh.

"Josh of course it isn't your fault." Snapped Nikki.

"If I hadn't of tripped and got trapped and scared then he wouldn't have ran in and saved me." Sobbed Josh.

"Josh he will be ok." Replied Sian,

"What if the last thing I said to him was that he shouldn't of come." Sobbed Josh.

"Josh it could be worse." Said Nikki in tears.

"Really what was the last thing you told him." Replied Josh.

"That I hated him." Sobbed Nikki.

Josh's angry face disappeared.

"But you didn't mean it, and he will know you didn't." Replied Josh,

"Josh there's something else." Replied Sian.

"What?" Asked Josh worriedly.

"It is believed that your dad hit his head really hard." Replied Sian.

"He hit it on the stairs." Sobbed Josh worriedly.

"He may have lost his memory." Said Sian sympathetically.

"So what your saying is. He won't know me?" Asked Josh.

"He might not remember anything Josh. He might not even know himself." Replied Nikki.

"But he has too." Sobbed Josh.

"Josh the doctors say that your no longer in danger, there going to release you." Replied Sian.

"But dad won't be at home." Sobbed Josh.

"That's why Grantly rang Michael and Maggie to see if there was a room at the school house." Replied Sian,

"But they'll be the questions. I just want my dad." Sobbed Josh.

"We want your dad to get better too Josh." Replied Sian.

"So am I going to the school house?" Asked Josh.

"Unfortunately there isn't room." Replied Sian.

"So I stay here?" Asked Josh.

"Or you can temporarily move in with me or Matt." Replied Nikki.

"I don't want to be in the way. I'll go home." Replied Josh.

"You can't." Replied Sian.

"What?" Asked Josh in tears,

"Your underage it's that or you get put into a care home until your dad is capable to look after you. At least with Nikki or Matt you can still see your dad." Replied Sian.

"I'm scared miss, I just want to see my dad." replied Josh.

"Listen Josh. You don't want to see your dad just yet, it will upset you too much." Replied Nikki.

Josh just sobbed. Nikki hugged him and he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Is that why your upset?" Asked Josh. Nikki just ignored him and continued.

"Listen I've got a spare room we can take you home and get you your stuff and you don't have to go to school for a week because of your injuries." Replied Nikki.

"But I don't want to be in the way," replied Josh.

"You won't, and your dad wouldn't want social services to take you." Replied Nikki.

Josh looked awkwardly down.

"I've got a ps4 and I believe that I have fifa and minecraft if that's your kind of thing." Suggested Nikki trying to lighten his mood.

"I don't really care miss. I'm sorry but I would give them all up just if it meant my dad will be ok." Sobbed Josh.

Matt and Grantly walked in pale faced.

"So what's happening?" Asked Grantly.

"I don't know because none of you will tell me why I can't see my dad." Replied Josh.

"Josh your dad doesn't look so great mate, now you have the choice. Between coming with me or going with Nikki or letting social services put you in a care home for a few weeks or even Months." Replied Josh.

"I don't want to go to into care." Mumbled Josh.

"Ok if you don't want to cause any offence which you won't by the way you can toss a coin on it if you want." Suggested Matt.

Josh awkwardly nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

So Matt tossed a coin and Josh ended up going with Nikki.

Grantly gave Josh a bag.

"What's this?" Asked Josh opening.

"Your dads things." Replied Grantly.

Josh pulled out his dad's car keys, his briefcase, his keys and then his wallet.

He looked absent mindedly down at them.

Matt put them back in the back leaving just the keys and Toms Jacket on the bed. As the doctor came into the over crowded room to discharge Josh he smiled weakly at the boy.

As they walked out Josh pocked his dad's keys and put his dad's jacket on inhaling the smell of his father.

"I hope your dads ok." Said Doctor carling as they walked out.

"Thanks Sir." Replied Josh,

"I'll see you in 4 days then." Sighed the man.

Josh walked out nervously to be met by a man he recognised but didn't know where from.

The man stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Josh?" He asked.

"Erm..." Stumbled Josh.

"Yeah didn't think so." Replied the man,

"I know you. But I don't know how." Replied Josh.

"Ye Josh I'm your dads brother." Replied the man.

"Samuel." Replied Josh.

"Yeah." Replied Samuel.

"Seen as you all came in the ambulance do you need a lift back to school?" Suggested Samuel.

"Erm I'm staying with Tom." Replied Grantly as he walked back into the hospital to sit next to his friend.

"Yes please." Replied Josh.

So him, Nikki and Matt got a lift back school with Josh's uncle.

It was a very silent journey. When they arrived they climbed out. Samuel smiled before saying "I'll be around until your dad gets better. So if you need anything just ask." Replied Samuel throwing Josh a small quite heavy box.

Josh was about to say thanks when the car drove off.

"Ok I'll be around at school if you need anything Josh," replied Matt walking off.

Nikki put her arm on Josh's shoulder and led him to her car.

"How long will Mr Budgen stay with my dad?" Asked Josh.

"Don't worry we've worked it out between the 5 of us someone will always be with him and around you until your dads better." Replied Nikki.

"Thanks for this Miss." Replied Josh.

"Ok rule number 1) no more Miss out of school." Replied Nikki.

"Rule number 2?" Asked Josh,

"If you make a mess you tidy it up. Rule number 3) even on a weekend your up by 8:30" replied Nikki.

"8:30 at night?" Laughed Josh wincing.

Nikki looked at him worriedly before laughing back.

"No Mr lazy 8:30am unless you'd like it earlier?" She asked.

"No thanks miss." Replied Josh.

"You just broke rule number 1" she laughed,

"Sorry Nikki." He replied.

They first went to Toms house in which Nikki awkwardly walked around. Josh was grabbing things from all over.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said walking down the corridor to the far end.

He stood outside the door waiting for her to walk over,

"Up there there's a key." He said pointing to a shelf in the corner out of Josh's reach.

Nikki brought it down and passed it to him. He unlocked the door.

"Why is it locked. And why are you looking worried?" Asked Nikki.

"This is the only room I'm never allowed it. In fact I've never been in it." He replied opening the door.

There was a massive glass staircase. They walked up it. Nikki realised she was stood in the attic. It was a massive room with a large bed, a flat screen TV, game consoles and technology dotted all of the place. Josh walked over to the corner and grabbed his ruck sack.

"And what's this room?" Asked Nikki confused,

"Dads bedroom. Obviously." Replied Josh.

Nikki walked around it had a massive en-suit bathroom and a huge walk in wardrobe. Which was aligned with jumpers, shirts, jackets, trousers, jeans shoes.

Josh tried to do it without her noticing but failed miserably he grabbed a red jumper and stuffed into his bag. She didn't need to ask. She already knew. He walked down the stairs grabbing his ipad, laptop and his coat. He locked his dad's bedroom and threw the key onto the shelf. He walked downstairs and collected his trainers from in his dad's study.

"Ready?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah." Sighed Josh as they walked back towards Nikki's car.

After a 5 minute drive in silence. They pulled up outside a massive glass modern house standing on its own near a large beautiful Forrest. It was only a 5 minute drive to school so they weren't that far from school or the hospital. Nikki climbed out the car onto her large drive. Josh nervously followed.

"This way." Replied Nikki as she walked up the drive.

Josh followed him amazed at the shear size of Nikki's house.

"Nice house miss." Replied Josh.

"Rule number 1" she laughed.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

Nikki led Josh up through marbled glass hallways as she quickly pointed out important rooms.

"There's the kitchen, living room, dining room, conservatory, tv room, my office, spare office, spare bedrooms, my bedrooms on the top floor." She quickly said.

"Wow how many rooms are there?" Asked Josh.

"And here's your room." Said Nikki brushing off his question for some strange reason and opening an oak wood door.

Josh followed her into the room. His mouth dropped in amazement. It was massive with glass sliding doors that led out on to a balcony. The door was shut probably because of the cold weather outside. There was a loft bed with a desk underneath with a PC that looked brand new on the desk. There was a flat screen TV on the wall with a red sofa in front of it. There was a DVD player, a skybox and a ps4 connected to the TV.

"Im sure you just want to unpack, and have some time to yourself so I'll just leave you too it." Replied Nikki.

"Thanks." He replied looking nervously down.

"Do you have any preferences food wise?" Asked Nikki.

"No. Not really, dad ensured that I wasn't a bad eater." Replied Josh.

"So there's nothing you don't like?" Asked Nikki.

"The only things I don't like are what dad doesn't like." Replied Josh shrugging.

"Which are?" Asked Nikki.

"Mushrooms, Brussels sprouts, peas and sweet corn. Oh and black forest gateau." Replied Josh looking back down.

"So does chilli sound ok?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah. That's my favourite dad always did it without those brown bean things because there yuck." Replied Josh.

"Im sure I don't have to put those in." smiled Nikki walking out.

Authors Note: ok I need to know what people think. Please review to say what you do and what you don't like andn an suggestions will be taken on board.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: hello readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review your comments, criticsm and compliments. Ideas are also appreciated. Sorry i haven't updated in a while.**_

Nikki was worried about him so when she closed the door she sat on the stairs and listened for any movement.

She could hear quiet sobs as Josh broke down into tears.

Nikki sighed. She couldn't do anything she had been just the same in the hospital. But now she knew she had to be strong for Josh.

So one hour later Nikki walked back up the stairs. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Josh sat at the desk doing what looked like scribbling onto a piece of paper.

She walked in a put his plate of chilli with a knife and fork next to him. This made him jump and he tried to cover what he was doing with his arms.

Nikki frowned at him before pulling the paper from under his arms as he said thanks.

"Wow Josh. This is amazing." Complemented Nikki realising what he had done. It was a sketch of Josh and his dad stood at what seemed to be an unfinished football stadium. Josh hadn't been scribbling he had been shading.

"Thanks." He replied picking up the knife and fork and begging to wolf down his chilli.

"Considering taking art for GCSE then?" Asked Nikki.

"Erm no. I don't think so." Replied Josh.

"Options are being taken after Christmas so do you know what your doing?" Asked Nikki sitting down opposite him. She had already had her tea. She hadn't fancied anything much so she'd had a sandwich.

"Hmm." He mumbled something she couldn't hear,

"Is it ok?" She asked.

"Yeah it's great and no I'm not really sure yet." Replied Josh eating another mouthful of chilli.

Nikki was glad he was talking and she didn't want to bring up his dad so she continued.

"What are you considering?" She asked,

"Business, ICT and maybe sport?" Shrugged Josh.

"What did your dad say?" She asked reluctantly bring Tom up again,

"He told me he'd help me choose if I needed but otherwise it was my choice." Replied Josh eating more of his chilli.

"Who taught you too draw or did you just draw?" Asked Nikki.

"This is a terrible drawing really. And no. Dad taught me to draw." Replied Josh.

"What Tom can draw?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah look at this." Said Josh pulling out a massive folder with Josh's name clearly on the front.

Nikki looked at the leather backed A3 book.

She opened the first page carefully.

The first page said in bold neat handwriting which Nikki recognised as toms "To Joshua, Love Dad"

Nikki smiled as she went to turn the page. The first page she gasped in amazement.

A sketch so neatly shaded so identical to every last miniature detail was Josh smiling on the front cover with Toms arm round his shoulder both of them beaming and showing there teeth.

"Wow and Tom drew this?" She asked.

"Yeah he drew all of them. There's over 100 it will take forever to look through them, you can borrow it if you want." Replied Josh.

"Thanks." she said closing the book.

Josh had finished his chilli.

"Thanks Nikki. But can I just go to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied.

Josh stood up to take his pots downstairs to the kitchen but Nikki stopped him.

"It's ok I'll take them. But thanks." She said taking them off him.

She got to the door holding his pots and his book.

"See you in the morning Josh." She smiled before walking out.

"Night miss." He replied realising he had accidentally said miss again.

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

Josh didn't get to sleep easily that night he was worried sick about his dad.

Nikki sat on her bed flicking through the sketches that Tom had drawn for his son.

When she got to the more recent ones there's a school picture there was Josh and all of his friends and then there was all the staff including Tom himself.

There was pictures of school, Josh on the football team. Then there was pictures of different people together. There was staffs in 2's with Josh sat in front. There was Matt and Grantly with Josh and Michael and Sian with Josh. Then there was Tom and Nikki with Josh lying on the floor of the school hall like the others. Then he next picture was Nikki, Tom and Josh at a football stadium. When Nikki finally got to blank pages she for some reason flicked straight to the back. There was a picture of Josh well Nikki presumed it was Josh as he looked a lot younger with a woman standing behind her. The woman had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. They were both smiling. Nikki presumed that maybe it was Josh's mother. This sketch wasn't as neat as the others and looked like Tom had put less care and effort into this one. She shut the book and placed it carefully on the side. It was Tuesday night and Nikki couldn't fall asleep she just wanted Tom to get better, sian had told Nikki not to worry. She'd said Tom would be ok and that by staying by his side would only make it worse. So Nikki had volunteered to look after Josh.

Nikki woke earlier than usual. She stood up stretched and went to have a shower. When dressed for school she walked and tapped gently on Josh's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She heard him ask, so she walked in.

Josh was sat on his bed tears in his eyes.

"Oh Josh." Nikki sighed sitting next to him and putting her arm round his shoulder. He sobbed and Nikki just sat there wondering what to do.

"Listen Josh. Your dads going to be ok. Your going to be ok. Everything will be fine. You just to calm down. Your injuries won't heal if your constantly stressed." Replied Nikki.

Josh nodded.

"I'll get ready for school." Replied Josh.

"Erm no." Replied Nikki.

"What?" Asked Josh,

"You have a week off." Replied Nikki.

"But that's unfair." Moaned Josh,

"I thought you'd be pleased?" Asked Nikki confused,

"If I don't go to school I'll just be moping about all day." Replied Josh.

"Ok we'll see how you go on Friday but until then your not going in understood?" Asked Nikki gently.

"Yeah." Replied Josh.

1 hour later Nikki had thrown Josh a spare pair of keys and had got to the door leaving her briefcase on her office desk.

"Nikki don't you need your briefcase thing?" Asked Josh.

"Oh I'm not going to work today." Replied Nikki.

"Oh?" Questioned Josh.

"Between the staff were all taking in turns to be with your dad. I've got today, Sian's tomorrow, grantly's Friday, me and your uncle are doing the weekend and matts got Monday. Anyway you get the picture." Shrugged Nikki.

"Oh ok." Mumbled Josh jealously.

"Josh..." Nikki started.

"If I thought it was a good idea I'd take you with me, but trust me Josh. You don't want too. You wouldn't be able to cope. And I'm not just saying that." Replied Nikki putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I know." He replied.

She hugged him before walking out and climbing into her car.


End file.
